Juste pour Elle
by Miss Netis
Summary: Fin de la Grande Bataille de Poudlard. Dans la Grande Salle, un jeune homme attend, caché, de croiser le regard d'une blessée. Une seule, un regard. Avant de pouvoir s'envoler...


**Juste pour Elle**

Il l'avait d'abord cherché dans tout le château, à l'issue de la Grande Bataille. Il voulait s'assurer qu'elle était là, qu'elle allait bien, qu'elle vivait. Quand il était entré dans la Grande Salle, il avait d'abord repéré l'attroupement qu'il y avait autour d'elle avant de reconnaître son corps. Ce corps si semblable au sien et en même temps si différent. En s'approchant, il avait alors vu la pâleur de son visage, ses traits détendus et apaisés, et ses yeux fermés. Elle dormait, il le savait. Il ne s'était pas avancé plus, personne n'était au courant pour eux et personne n'aurait compris s'il avait demandé de ses nouvelles. Après tout, ils étaient si différents ! Leur maison, Serpentard et Gryffondor, leurs caractères, elle rieuse et joueuse, lui hargneux et renfermé, leurs amis, leurs valeurs... Et pourtant, ils était si semblables ! Chacun avec leurs secrets, qui se rejoignaient et formaient en s'entrelaçant une histoire secrète et compliquée, chacun avec leur calvaire, si dur à supporter. Quand ils s'étaient enfin retrouvés, chacun avait pu déposer un petit poids sur les épaules de l'autre. Et cela avait été un soulagement. Enfin, ils n'étaient plus seul. Ils avaient longtemps discutés, ré-apprenant à se connaître et à se faire confiance. Il la connaissait par cœur, maintenant, comprenant chaque mimique de son visage, alors évidemment qu'il savait ! Il savait que la jeune fille heureuse ne l'etait pas vraiment, il savait que dans l'école, il n'était pas le seul à porter un masque. Si lui avait choisi celui de la froideur et de l'indifférence, elle avait préféré paraître rieuse et enjouée, sûrement pour mieux se fondre dans la masse des élèves de leur maison. Mais elle comme lui savaient que leur passé, remplis de démons, les poursuivait sans relâche.

Aujourd'hui, la moitié de son visage était détruit, ravagé par des cicatrices, vestiges irréversibles de la guerre qui venait de se terminer. Elle avait perdu quelque chose aujourd'hui, un peu de sa beauté. Pour lui, elle serait toujours belle, bien sur, mais pour les autres... Il n'etait pas sur que cela lui plaise, les regards de stupéfaction et de pitié que lui donneront des inconnus en regardant son visage.

Ça lui faisait mal, bordel, ça lui faisait mal, de la voir allongée par terre, comme sans vie, avec son drap blanc sur le corps. Quelque part, il se dit qu'il avait échoué, qu'il n'a pas réussi à la protéger, sa petite sœur si innocente. Il voudrait s'approcher, la prendre dans ses bras, pleurer pour elle. Mais il se retient, reste impassible à l'observer, tout en gardant son masque de froideur sur le visage. Il ne peut pas, puisque c'est leur secret.

Elle n'est pas morte, mais pour eux, c'est finie. Elle le sait autant que lui, et c'est une évidence pour eux deux. Il est temps maintenant de se remettre de la guerre et de panser, chacun de leur coté, leurs blessures. De toute façon, il s'en va, loin de l'Angleterre avec ses parents, et elle ne viendra pas. Elle est une survivante et une héroïne de guerre, elle a su, grâce à son courage, grâce à sa rébellion, se retourner et a pu choisir son camp. Lui, n'est qu'un lâche, déserteur, et sera un paria dans la nouvelle société sorcière. Il s'en veut de la laisser, et il ne se déteste que plus encore, mais il n'a pas le choix. Il n'a jamais osé contredire les ordres. Il se laisse faire. Et il se déteste.

Il est temps de se dire adieu, il le sait. Il ne peut s'approcher d'elle, alors il reste immobile et regarde son visage, comme une dernière fois. Mme Pomfresh la soigne dans quelques jours, elle sera remise et pourra envisager une nouvelle vie, sous ce nom d'emprunt et cette couverture. Personne ne saura jamais leur lien, et c'était tant mieux. Elle avait déjà trop vécu pour qu'en plus ne se rajoutte le poids d'une famille qui ne l'avaient jamais aimé.

Il regarde l'infirmière la soigner, et pour la première fois de sa vie, il est heureux. Elle va vivre, il n'a aucun doute la dessus. Sa petite sœur est sauvée, elle va vivre. Il a fallu qu'elle manque de mourir pour qu'il comprenne à quel point il tient à elle. Mais, maintenant qu'il doit la quitter, il se rend compte qu'il l'aime, ou plutôt, à quel point il l'aime. Pourtant, malgré cette joie, il est partagé. Il a aussi envie de tout faire arrêter, de dire à Pomfresh que cela ne sert à rien, qu'il vaut mieux la laisser partir, qu'elle a déjà trop vécu pour une jeune fille de son age, plus encore que tout ceux réunis dans cette salle. Aujourd'hui ou quelques semaines de plus, quelle importance finalement ? Parce qu'il est obligé de la laisser, alors qu'elle est condamnée et qu'il ne sait pas qui prendra soin d'elle. Parce qu'il sait que les volontaires se feront plus rare si c'est lui qui leur demande. S'il indique leur lien de parenté.

Avant de partir, il aimerait juste croiser son regard, alors il espère qu'elle ouvre les yeux. Il veut voir une dernière fois cette couleur métallique, si semblable au sien et caractéristique de leur famille. Il ne comprend pas que personne n'ait encore fait le lien : entre leurs yeux gris et leurs cheveux blonds, il lui semble improbable que l'on puisse renier leur parenté. Peut-être parce que dans les yeux de la jeune fille brillent plus de joie que dans ceux du jeune homme. Peut-être parce qu'elle est beaucoup plus douée que lui pour jouer la comédie. Peut être aussi, parce que personne ne peut imaginer une Malefoy dans une autre maison que Serpentard. Plongé dans ses pensées, le jeune homme ne remarqua pas tout de suite les petits mouvements que faisait sa sœur, signe d'un réveil proche. Et dès qu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle le vit. Elle n'écouta pas les remarques de Mme Pomfresh qui voulait la faire se rendormir, ni les autres élèves qui lui demande de se recoucher. Sans rompre leur échange, elle relève doucement la tête en grimaçant, essayant de s'asseoir pour mieux regarder son frère. Par ce regard, elle lui parle, lui délivre des messages afin de faire la paix avec elle-même avant sa mort. Bien que forte, la jeune fille est condamnée, elle le sait. Une maladie incurable empoisonne son sang, c'est le dernier cadeau de cette famille qui ne l'a jamais acceptée. Alors elle le supplie. Elle supplie son frère de leur dire, pour que tous arrête. Elle le supplie de la pardonner et de la laisser partir. Dans son regard, elle lui transmet de l'amour, du courage. Et lui, Drago Malefoy,se dit qu'il lui doit bien cela. Qu'après tout ce qu'elle a enduré, et notamment par sa faute, il peut au moins lui accorder ce dernier privilège. Alors il hoche la tête.

Aussitot, elle se sent mieux. Du regard, elle le remercie et repose sa tête sur le sol froid de la Grande Salle. Et un maigre sourire vient éclairer son visage. Elle sourit parce qu'elle sait que son frère va le faire. Parce qu'elle a confiance en lui. Parce qu'elle ne doute pas que même si tous s'y oppose, il l'amènera avec lui pour un dernier voyage. Tout les deux. Ensemble , comme ils l'ont toujours fait.

Elle ne lui en a jamais voulu. Après tout, ce n'était pas sa faute s'il était le préféré de Lucius. Il était un homme, elle une fille. Et puis elle avait compris, en grandissant. Elle avait compris que Lucius Malefoy la détestait, que sa mère Narcissa n'osait pas contredire son mari, que Drago était aussi perdue qu'elle. Elle avait compris que Lucius n'était pas son père. Qu'elle n'était qu'une bâtarde, qu'il avait était obligé d'héberger pour sauver son honneur, après avoir néanmoins tué son véritable géniteur. Elle avait compris, ce jour là, qu'elle n'avait aucun avenir dans cette famille, qu'elle n'était qu'une esclave pour eux, qu'une tare dans la famille parfaite de sang-pur. Alors elle était partie. Elle avait demander la protection de Dumbledore, avait changé de nom et s'était construit une nouvelle vie. Il lui manquait son frère, et elle l'avait retrouvé à Poudlard.

Mais aujourd'hui, elle ne voulait pas. Elle ne voulait pas que Pomfresch remarque les innombrables ecchymoses qui parcourraient son corps, traces des coups de Lucius. Elle ne voulait pas que ses camarades ne voyent les coupures sur les veines, elles ne voulaient pas de la pitié des autres quand ils apprendraient sa maladie. Aujourd'hui, elle voulait partir. S'échapper. Être libre.

Alors lorsqu'elle avait vu Drago, elle lui avait dit tout cela. Par leur échange, elle lui avait transmis des remerciements, de l'amour, mais aussi des adieux. Et il avait accepté. Il avait accepté de transgresser les lois, de s'opposer à tous ceux de Poudlard, peut-être même de raconter une infime partie de leur histoire pour qu'elle puisse enfin se libérer de ses démons. Et pour cela, il n'y avait qu'une seule manière, ils le savaient, tous les deux. Drago était courageux, plus qu'elle. Elle, elle ne sait même pas si elle l'aurait fait, et pourtant, qu'est ce qu'elle l'aimait son frère !

Alors, le jeune Malefoy fit ce qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé faire. Il s'approcha du corps de sa sœur, lentement, sans la quitter du regard, sans remarquer les regards de tous les élèves présents. Il écarta l'infirmière, et doucement, lui caressa lentement la joue. Son regard brillait d'une nouvelle étincelle, et une unique larme coula sur sa joue. Il lui embrassa tendrement le front, tandis que la jeune fille fermaient les yeux. Il s'approcha de son oreille et lui murmura doucement qu'il l'aimait, et qu'il lui souhaitait un beau voyage. Dans la Grande Salle, tous étaient stupéfaits de voir ce spectacle irréaliste. Alors, Malefoy, le Drago Malefoy, Prince de Serpentard, ressentait des émotions ? Il connaissait et éprouvait de la tendresse pour une Gryffondor, plus jeune que lui. Le jeune homme se tourna alors vers l'infirmière, et, dans le silence de la salle, prononça cette phrase qu'aucun élève de Poudlard n'oublierait jamais, que Drago ressentit comme une déchirure au plus profond de son être tandis que sa sœur soupira de soulagement. Il l'avait fait. Cette phrase, qui résonna comme un coup de poignard dans le silence de la Grande Salle. Cette phrase, qui laissa abasourdi des centaines d'élèves, qui fit hoqueter les professeurs et qui signa le début de la liberté d'une jeune fille enchaînée à ces démons. Cette phrase, qui n'eut vraiment du sens que pour deux protagonistes dans la Grande Salle de Poudlard. « Je veux que vous arrêtiez les soins. ».

Ce jour là, le 2 mai 1998, Drago Malefoy quitta Poudlard sans explication, le corps de plus en plus pale de sa sœur dans les bras. Il l'amena loin, à l'océan et ensemble, ils regardèrent les remous et les vagues pendant des heures, leurs mains entrelacées. Longtemps après le départ de sa sœur, le jeune homme resta assis sur le sable, serrant contre lui le corps de la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Pas une seule larme ne lui échappa ce soir la, et bien qu'il ne se sentait pas heureux, il se sentit soulagé. Soulagé car il avait pu aider sa sœur, qu'il lui avait permis enfin de s'échapper. Il savait que jamais personne ne comprendrait son geste et que toute la population sorcière le regarderait dorénavant comme un meurtrier, mais qu'importe. Il esperait seulement que sa sœur, de là où elle était, serait dorénavant heureuse, ou du moins, plus qu'elle ne l'avait été dans cette vie la. A présent, il lui faudrait continuer. Sans Elle.

Elle était la personne qu'il avait le plus aimé, son petit trésor dans cette vie. Avec Elle, il était heureux. A ces cotés, il s'était trouvé et avait pu être lui même. Maintes fois, ils s'étaient soutenus et elle lui avait permis de se construire et de devenir ce qu'il est aujourd'hui. Ensemble, ils se comprenaient et se complétaient, une véritable complicité les liaient. Il n'y avait qu'elle qui connaissait sa véritable personnalité, le véritable Drago Malefoy, jamais il n'avait accordé sa confiance à quelqu'un d'autre qu'Elle. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle était Elle, parce qu'elle s'appelait Mélanie Black, parce qu'elle était sa petite sœur. Alors ce qu'il avait fait, il ne le regrettait pas. Il avait eu du courage ce jour la, le jeune Malefoy, mais il savait qu'il ne le referait jamais. Il n'y avait que pour Elle, rien que pour Elle, juste pour Elle...


End file.
